


Catching Up

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and Morgana get to talk for the first time since she was brought to the hospital<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>182 Funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Catching Up  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Morgause  
**Summary:** Gwen and Morgana get to talk for the first time since she was brought to the hospital  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 825  
**Prompt:** 182 Funeral  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #13

**Catching Up**

When Gwen arrived at the hospital, she went up to see Morgana before her shift started. She knocked on the door of the room and peeked inside. “Morgana?”

“Gwen! Come in.” Morgana waved her in. “Merlin said you were back. You just missed him. He has a shift soon.”

“I know. I’m working with him in the A&E. I was there when you came. You frightened us all.” Gwen sat down on the stool by the bed. She glanced at the monitors by force of habit. “How are you feeling?”   

“I feel sore and tired but Merlin said that would pass. I know frightened a lot of people and I’m sorry. I still can’t remember what happened.” Morgana reached out for Gwen. “Come now. Tell me how you are. I saw that your father had died just recently. I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it to the funeral.”

“I barely made it to the funeral. I’m still a mess over it.  Dad had been sick for a long time and he didn’t tell me. If he had told me, I would have come home sooner.” Gwen sighed. “I barely got to say goodbye to him before he passed.”

“I remember how you were when your mother died. Arthur nearly had to carry you out.” Morgana gave her friend’s hand a squeeze. “It wasn’t that bad was it?”

“I managed to hold it together a little better this time. Arthur came to Dad’s funeral and to the reception. I’m glad he did. I ended up sobbing all over him until I fell asleep from exhaustion.” Gwen looked down at their hands.  

“So you and Arthur are….” Morgana smiled hopefully.

“No not yet. Maybe after a little more time has passed but we aren’t ready to just fall back into it yet. He was outside the hospital yesterday when I got off work. He was upset about you and how your father has been acting about it all. I made him tea and breakfast. We talked some.”

“I think you two belong together. You shouldn’t give up on him yet.” Morgana smiled. She shifted in the bed and winced.  

“Careful! Don’t move too much. You just had major surgery.” Gwen got to her feet and helped Morgana reposition in the bed. “As for Arthur, I won’t give up on him yet. But like I said, it will be a while before we can get over what happened.”

“You mean Vivian?” Morgana snorted. “That little minx had been drugging men for years. She only got caught because she almost killed someone. Did you know she’s in prison for that one?”

“No. I didn’t. Arthur didn’t say. He did tell me she drugged someone after him. His name was Brandon something.” Gwen frowned.   

“His name was Brandon Anduston.” Morgana told her. “She is in prison for attempted murder. She won’t be out for a long time from what I remember.”

“Serves her right. She did a lot of damage.” Gwen shook her head. “I always knew there was something off about her.”

“Who knows what her problem is but she’s not your problem anymore.” Morgana sighed. “I think I’ll get some rest. Will you stop in later?”

“Of course. I better get on. My shift starts soon and I don’t want to be late.” Gwen got up and started for the door. She turned back to face Morgana. “Morgana, where are you going to go when you leave here? Are you going back to your father’s house?”

“No. Merlin wants me to stay with him but I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Morgana smiled. “He still has that small flat and it’s not big enough for two.”

“You should come to stay with me. Elyan will be getting married soon and I will be all alone. We already have a spare room. You won’t have to worry about anything until you’re back on your feet.”

“Thank you Gwen. That is very sweet of you. I would like that.” Morgana said.

“It’s settled then as soon as you get out of here you come home with me.” Gwen glanced at her watch. “Now, I really must get on.”

“Bye Gwen.” Morgana watched as Gwen left the room. She closed her eyes and started to drift off.

“Morgana.”

Morgana opened her eyes and looked around. “Who’s there?”

Morgause stepped out of a shadow in the room. “Did you tell them what happened?”

“No.” Morgana looked around. “How did you get here?” 

“Why haven’t you told them?” Morgause seemed angry.

“I don’t remember what happened. How are you here? I thought you were still in Cornwall.” Morgana started to feel uneasy.

“I’m not here. I never was. Do you understand?” Morgause slipped out of the room.

Morgana frowned. Why does Morgause want her to tell what happened? It would only make things difficult on her.

Morgana drifted off into a fitful sleep again with too many questions in her mind.


End file.
